


地下铁

by johnnyvenn



Series: 韩云信和麦尼尔的故事 [1]
Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: M/M, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 受伍尔夫启发试试放大主观意识是什么感觉，大师当然模仿不来，我还是坚持自己的流水账风格继续平铺直叙。虽说是“意识流”但公平来说意识本身还是有一定逻辑在的，只不过跳跃的速度快了一点，基本上，我的意识里就只剩性欲值得一写了吧？不是我的意识，是文森特•汉纳的。
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Series: 韩云信和麦尼尔的故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887646
Kudos: 10





	地下铁

**Author's Note:**

> 受伍尔夫启发试试放大主观意识是什么感觉，大师当然模仿不来，我还是坚持自己的流水账风格继续平铺直叙。虽说是“意识流”但公平来说意识本身还是有一定逻辑在的，只不过跳跃的速度快了一点，基本上，我的意识里就只剩性欲值得一写了吧？  
> 不是我的意识，是文森特•汉纳的。

现在是下午六点整，距离文森特上次看表已经过去三个小时。模糊的光线已经不能让文件上的字清晰地浮现在他的镜片上，整个办公室被一种硫磺一般诡异的红色光线刺穿，这是即将落下的太阳反射在玻璃上的光景。他起身打开头顶的大灯，顺便给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

现在是午夜时分，再过两个小时，文森特保持清醒已经有整整四天。他坐在空无一人的办公室里进行毫无意义的加班，手上的文件锋利如刀，既要小心地避开刀锋，又要快速翻开每一页进行查找。他用口水濡湿手指，捻开一份文件，突然被一阵眩晕袭击。烟灰自顾自滴落在手指上，热量惊人，文森特抖了抖手指，披上衣服准备出门。

“穿梭过地铁的风比我想象的要冷，一坨灰色的铁块运行在地下几十米，这些灌进来的风从来没见过太阳，是发自泥土的阴凉。我确实没想到地铁里是如此凉爽的，有点像薄荷油涂在太阳穴上，眼前模糊的车厢一瞬间收紧，一团色块变成三根线条最后在一根到两根之间徘徊，我好像获得了短暂的清醒。但并不是我祈求的真正的清醒，因为涌入意识的冷风清理了温暖的迷雾，于是那个从上车时就击中我的感觉更明显了，说不好是一股味道还是一种温度，让我一动不动地坐着也气喘吁吁，我没法细想更别提思考，但我知道是他，这种感觉就是他在看着我时才会有的。然而这怎么可能呢？像如今这样不眠不休地调查一个人，搜集此人在世间活动所留下的一切痕迹，以此来预判犯罪行动，在我的职业生涯中出现了不知道到少次。这么多年来我一直使用这种繁琐而笨拙的方法，好像不把自己埋进大量的工作中，就不知道该如何自处似的。正是因为有过这样细致地了解，我才可以肯定地说他不可能在地铁上，不可能此时、此刻、跟着我上了同一列地铁，吹拂着同样阴冷的湿风，同样不习惯地缩着脖子。我他妈喝下三四吨咖啡，抽掉火山一样的烟草，眼睁睁看着白天黑夜如同灯塔般旋转，得出的结论就是：那个人不可能跟我同时出现在地铁上。那么该如何解释袭击我的奇怪感觉，我着了迷，奇怪又熟悉的感觉。我汗毛直立心跳加快口干舌燥，我知道是因为他和我靠得过近，这直觉他妈的与生俱来，我为什么要和他与生俱来？他难道成了我的本能？我不需要什么准确无误的、刺破常识的某个感觉器官，不需要它比视觉、听觉、嗅觉、触觉都要敏锐，都要真实。我们好像天生一对，天生就要干在一起那种。我操，血液不知道是凝固了还是流得更快了，这想法带给我的兴奋和羞耻一样令我绝望。他每次出现只有一个目的，就是跟我上床，我们都是，只剩这一个想法。”

报站的声音响起，模糊的女性嗓音。列车沉闷地摩擦车轨，车窗外面的黑暗渐渐有了实体。车门开启，伴随提示音的脚步散漫踏出，车门合拢，沉闷地摩擦继续进行。

“我看见他了，对面车窗，黑色底板上映出一张中年男性的脸，胡茬和发梢都有点发白，眼神尖锐，嘴角僵硬没有表情。整张脸和他本人一样，没有一处柔软的地方，下巴上的尖刺实在应该修剪，我无力反抗而他却能弄得我越来越恼火，所有跟他嘴唇接触过的地方就像被烫到一样疼，尤其应该阻止他给我口交，或者至少剃剃胡子再做。疼痛在我身上好像总是特别突出，相应的快感也是，有时候我分不清到底是快乐还是痛苦，我感觉他想让我苦乐皆尝。这个混蛋，想到他不骂两下不行，他一碰我我就想骂脏话，我多希望构成脏话的词有点创意，可惜顾不上那么多。我骂他一句，脸上就会得到不轻不重的一巴掌，然后他压着我的嘴巴，我就把脏话吐在他手心里；他又按住我的脖子，我眼前开始冒白泡，窒息像红色的海蟹密密麻麻爬上我的肩膀，整个身体被蒸气托起，很危险却很迷人，我流着口水叫骂，只有我能听到。如果在床上他拒绝面对面，那是我和他心情都没那么好的时候，我埋在枕头里的嘴依然骂骂咧咧，心里却期待他火辣辣的巴掌落在我的屁股上，留下粉红色的印记。留下你的手印吧。

没什么不自在的，我在冷风中头脑清醒，行动敏捷。铁轨在我脚底下晃晃悠悠，车厢完完整整地包裹着我，就像我的皮肉完完整整地包裹着我的思想，它们在这里很安全，对面坐着的那几个人永远也不可能透过我的血肉看见我在想什么。我们之间的空气彼此独立，维持血肉包裹思想这一稳定状态。但其实，我可以试一试。我的工作要求我通过人的行动痕迹推算他的内心，当你亲历过各种肢体残缺的现场，你会感觉那所谓的灵魂遮挡物不堪一击。或许根本没有皮肉包裹灵魂这一说，因为剖开皮肤、脂肪，流出的只有血液和内脏而已，没人在案发现场发现过灵魂。我是说，我在他的气息包围里想些风流韵事，坐在我对面的醉汉和年轻姑娘不会了解。那个醉汉是头朝上还是头朝下躺在座椅上，我无法分辨，他气味一定刺鼻难闻，可惜我闻不到，都被他的存在抹杀了。但是姑娘远远在另一头捂着精巧的口鼻，我猜想一定不是什么清新的味道。这时候我才发现她一直在打量我，没有那人的影响我早该发现。她穿着一件近乎透明的上衣，一对乳房清晰可辨，她意识到我终于开始回赠目光，激动地笑了笑，一条腿搭在另一条上然后向里紧了紧，手指在小腹上打圈。这节车厢里除了我就是那个头脚不分的醉汉，要不然她一定不会冲着我来，我有什么可勾引的？这个观察对象太简单，轻易就能知道她的想法——她在幻想我两腿之间的形状，就像我刚才在幻想他的一样。那件透明的上衣倒是有点意思，姑娘可以大大方方展示出乳房的轮廓，怎么没有近乎透明的裤子？我也瞧瞧他的鸡巴在薄纱底下映出什么样的影子。姑娘你想看就看吧，我把腿分开，你还能看见因为在他的气息里幻想那些性事，我的鸡巴稍稍充血的样子，裤裆里紧紧的，你能看见吗？”

车厢里又上来几个人，钟表上的指针旋转，站台外面的自动贩售机有股汽水和尿混合在一起的味道，几乎就是酒吧里新出的花哨鸡尾酒了。

“上回睡觉是什么时候？这是个好问题。在办公楼附近的客房里冲冲澡，热水蒸得人眼眶紧热，我闭了闭眼，好像顺着流水躺进温暖的太平洋里，就这么站着在花洒底下打了个盹，你能相信吗？我只有这些如枝头停留的飞鸟般短暂的睡眠，不只是追捕他的缘故，我早就忘记从长长的睡眠中苏醒的感觉了，那一定像死而复生。缺乏睡眠让我的记忆遭了殃，我得比以往多做十倍的工作才能弥补记忆里的漏洞，如果不是今天在地铁接触到他的影子，我恐怕早就忘了这个控制狂魔叫尼尔什么什么，该死我还是忘了他姓什么……哦对了，麦考利，这个狗日的。我真想喝杯酒。

真想喝杯酒啊。想法从无名之地冒出来，瞬间侵占了我的大脑，我失去了掌控。一点点酒精，只要一点点，润湿我的嘴唇，将我那与上颚黏住的舌头分开，划过我灼热的咽喉。只需要一口，哪怕一滴。酒精的甜美味道，比这该死的薄荷油般的地下阴风还要清凉，既解馋又解渴。我清醒了多久？我戒了多久？是的，酒容易上瘾，还有大麻可卡因性爱，你总得对什么上瘾。大麻的臭味难以忍受，可卡因扰乱你的血液，性爱嘛，我不确定我是否还能跟别人这么上瘾，除了跟尼尔。想来想去我选择对工作上瘾，渐渐戒掉其他的——处理一百件案子，奖励吸一口；处理五十件，奖励操一通；处理十件，奖励喝一口，合情合理对吗？酒和药我都戒了，就在你消失之后，连性爱都戒了。我一直表现得很好，我一直是清醒的……你是来奖励我的吗？”

终点站快要到了，文森特在前一站下车。从地下来到地上，夜晚甚至有点刺眼。外面要暖和一些，文森特放松了眼部肌肉，他轻松地眨眼，快步跑过一个个街道。

“这些报纸、苹果皮、鸡蛋盒、卫生纸、呕吐物散发着令人舒心的味道，我略过一个个小土堆，城市里不应该有土堆吧，但是这个城市你比我熟悉不是吗？霓虹灯在我身边流淌，眼前的目标从一个点挪动到另一个点，我的双腿感受着富有弹性的水泥地，将刺痛一下抽离，一下送回。我越跑越快，肺泡里挤满浑浊的空气，我渐渐听不到声音了，灯底下的影子混沌不堪。一个街道连一个街道，我肯定迷路了，但这座城市你肯定比我熟。我是初来乍到，你却在这里活动了好几年，这也算你的地盘了。所以不管我往哪跑，跑得多快，你的味道总是追赶着我，还是说我根本就是在你的怀抱里奔跑？再也没有连接的巷子，我停下脚步，等着呼吸慢慢跟上来。”

文森特呼吸艰难，嗓子里发出呼呼的风箱声。摇摇晃晃地拖着步子，在巷子里寻找出路。突然眼前一黑，他没看清来人，手被反剪着压在墙壁上，他的脸被墙挤压得变了形，在喘息的间隙靠叫喊解疼。

“我知道是谁，所以并不害怕。甚至可以说，我很兴奋。我没反抗他，他的力气却依然很重，我被墙推挤着，夹在他和墙中间，一种无处可逃的安全感。突然，就像那个勾引我喝酒的念头一样，又一个想法冒出来——他真的是尼尔吗？这一切会不会都是我缺乏睡眠的幻想？如果不是尼尔，这个人会不会杀了我？我好像被楔进墙里，没有空气能偷偷钻进来。但是那股味道，那个温度，除了他还能有谁？一种类似呼吸的疼痛在脑袋里扩散，心跳声顺着骨骼震耳欲聋，我只能听到海浪撞击礁石的声音。

隐隐约约听到他问：‘你一直在跟着我吗？’

多么荒唐可笑，明明是你对我穷追不舍。我想反驳，可是语言被谁剥夺了，我张开嘴只顾呼吸。他的声音投射在我的耳膜上，我开始反思自己脆弱的记忆力，是不是我追着他？应该是我追查着他一路来到这里，对吗？他在我耳边喘气，又湿又痒，我的皮肤和我都渴望他的触摸。你能碰碰我吗？看在我这么努力的份上，四天四夜不眠不休，我追着你到这。”

尼尔粗鲁地把文森特调了过来，面对着他，借着一丝幽绿的灯光抓住他的肩膀，错开鼻尖和他接吻。文森特双手捧着尼尔的头，像捧着一颗火球。垃圾箱里的猫跳过来又跑开，今晚它的领地被侵占，却无能为力。它嘴里衔着一根烂鱼骨，鱼的白色眼球摇摇欲坠。

“即使亲吻里有酒精味给我解解馋，我还是恨他，我骂他，‘操你的，尼尔！’果然，等待已久的拳头如期落下，左脸迎上坚硬的钝痛，我同样坚硬的颧骨估计也把他的手擦破了。嘴巴里含含糊糊的尝到一股甜味，我舔了舔嘴唇，继续骂他。

尼尔再没跟我说第二句话，他别过我的脸去，我猜他可能本来是想跟我好好干一场的，可惜我的嘴太贱了，控制不住地恶语相向。我们不上床的这段时间里，我的骂人技术有所提升，效果明显，尼尔好像真的被我惹恼了。他不想看到我的脸，我只配亲吻苦涩的墙粉。

我有点记不清现在是什么季节，吹拂脖颈的风一会热一会凉；我不知道现在是傍晚还是凌晨，一片城市喧嚣隔离起来的寂静；我是怎么跳上地铁跟着一种莫名其妙的感觉来到这里的，又为什么被人压在一面簌簌掉粉的破墙上眼看就要被强奸？这面墙的一万分之一掉落进我的鼻孔，拱得我想打喷嚏。尼尔抽出我的皮带，几下就剥掉了我的裤子，看啊，我被他的想象、被他的粗暴折磨得有些挺立的阴茎在风中战栗，我畅快淋漓地颤抖，浑身布满了无法自持的冲动。还有更多干涩的颗粒揉进眼睛，眼泪试图把它们冲刷出去，在尼尔看来，我是个下半身裸露着，鸡巴挺立着，还哭到发抖的婊子……我不在乎有陌生人看到这副模样。皮带在他手里揉搓，皮革味飘过来，身上的压力消失了，我依然老老实实地趴在墙上，没去看他。他将皮带向空气抽去，清脆的啪啪声距离我的皮肤一步之遥。那鞭子总要抽在我身上，我裸露的皮肤上。他真懂得我需要什么。皮带逆着空气爽利地抽打在我的臀肉上，我呜咽起来，最开始那一瞬间并不疼，但是在两鞭之间夹杂着尖利的刺痛，我听见自己的哭喊，无比沙哑。为了抵消这一鞭带来的疼痛，他必须快速落下第二鞭，间隔尽可能小，我感受到的痛苦才会少，可是他没有。落在我屁股上大腿根上甚至蛋囊上的皮带谈不上有什么节奏，我找不到合适的尖叫空隙，所以时时刻刻都能听到我混乱的声音，在床上我配合他抽插的速度叫床，现在抽打比抽插快得多，我谁也不用配合，完全陷在痛苦和快感构筑的高墙里。汗水顺着身体曲线流下来，我的脸被液体包围，有汗水泪水和口水，统一的咸味。只有尼尔，这个我追捕已久的高级罪犯，能把我抽得大脑空白，什么都不用想，比睡眠还高效的休息。我又喘又叫又抖，屁股大概已经皮开肉绽，血液粘在我的皮带上。突然，他停下来，所有痛苦和快感向我猛烈扫射，沉甸甸的热血压迫着我腰部以下的器官，我挺起脖子缓缓吐气，等待着没过礁石的那阵大浪。像是往前送什么东西，我射出一股股精液，白色液体在灰墙上格外显眼。

甚至不需要尼尔的触碰，我在他的抽打下达到高潮。”

文森特差一点坠落在脏兮兮的巷子里，尼尔稳稳地托住了他。他帮他穿好裤子，然后把那根皮带物归原主。现在，文森特陷入沉沉的睡眠。


End file.
